Just a Dream
by SwordBlaze221
Summary: AU Kind of/ What if Lois Lane didn't love Clark Kent but she fell for his Super-Persona instead. Superman/Lois or Clois. One-Shot Spoilers for Crossfire S906.


**Hello again just thought I'd write a One-Shot for once lol Hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Smallville or any of it's characters those rights go to The CW and Dc Comics.**

* * *

 **November 18** **th** **2011: Daily Planet**

Lois was working at her desk trying to get an interview with Superman but not just to know who he was, ever since he first saved her she had been falling for him and felt like she knew him better than anyone and she has only had 3 interviews with him.

Clark on the other hand was trying to work out his feelings, he had been working with Lois for 3 years and had been Superman for not even one and he notices Lois pining away for Superman or should he say himself.

"Hey Lois would you like to go to dinner tonight?" Clark said trying to be as calm as possible.

"No Clark I've finally got a chance to see Superman again!" Lois said raising her voice.

"Gee you didn't need to raise your voice."

"Well then stop wasting my time."

Clark knew she was completely obsessed with Superman now, ever since he had first saved her she shut herself out to anyone that had known her beforehand including Chloe, his mother, and of course himself

 **November 18** **th** **2012: Lois's Balcony**

"Where are you Superman?" Lois mumbled.

Superman had been all over the world not staying in Metropolis for even 5 minutes.

"Right here Ms. Lane, what would you like to know?" Superman greeted her.

"I want to know your powers, you've only ever told me about your home planet and that stuff."

"Well you practically already know about my powers and where they come from but that's all I ever get these days, anyway I've had enough from people asking about the 'Super' they never even consider the 'man'."

That clicked something inside of Lois, she didn't know him at all, all she knew about was the 'Super' not the actual 'Man' himself.

"Ok, we will talk about the 'Man' then, so Superman do you have a human life, like a love interest or something?" Lois asked.

"I _did_ have a normal life, I actually grew up here in Kansas, on a farm to be precise. In other things, yes I do have a love interest but she was to obsessed with me to actually give a damn about my human life."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I would never do that to anyone. So anyway you said you _did_ have a human life, what happened?" Lois had no idea that the girl was actually herself.

"Well the girl I love never noticed me and was always obsessed with Superman, so I left my human life and went to live in my Fortress of Solitude where I have been for the last 9 months, on how I left my human life I faked my death, everyone that ever knew me thinks I'm dead except for my mother, my father died in 2006 of a heart attack." Superman said hoping to take the hint, except she didn't.

"Oh I'm sorry, anyway you can go now Superman I need to go to sleep I've got a big day tomorrow."

"Of course Ms. Lane, Goodnight." And just like that Superman left and Lois didn't even notice the tear in his eye.

 **November 19** **th** **2012: Kent Farm**

Early the next morning Lois decided to see the Kent's, she hadn't been to the farm in ages, no doubt Clark would be happy to see her.

Lois drove up the driveway to the farm and parked her car.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"Oh Hey Lois it's so good to see you, come in please. Would you like a drink?" Martha said.

"No thanks Mrs. Kent, have you seen Clark I need to tell him something?" Lois asked.

"What do you mean have I seen Clark, he's dead! He just killed himself because the girl he loved was to obsessed with Superman to notice, I'm sorry Lois you should leave."

Martha ushered a shocked and confused Lois out of the door, Lois walked back to her car opened the door and sat in the driver's seat in deep thought.

 _Since when did Clark die, yeah sure I heard a reporter died 9 months ago but god I was too obsessed with getting like the 10_ _th_ _interview with Superman to even notice my own partner died!_ She thought.

She drove back to the planet and when she entered she was swarmed by like the whole planet.

"Woah guys heard of personal space!" She yelled to all of them then she noticed the TV it was her conversation with Superman the night before, someone had recorded their conversation.

Lois quickly ran out the door only to be swept off her feet by the Man of Steel himself. Superman landed her at the Fortress of Solitude and quickly flew off again.

Lois realized she was being watched by two angry familiar faces.

Chloe walked up to her and slapped her as hard as she could across the face and Oliver just kept glaring at her.

"What gives you the right to be here you BITCH! You should be getting kidnapped right about now!" Chloe yelled at her.

Lois knew exactly what Chloe's problem was, she hadn't heard from or seen Chloe in over a year.

Then Superman flew in again with Martha Kent and Shelby in his arms.

That's when Lois connected the dots, _Clark is Superman_.

"It's true then, Clark Kent loves me." Lois mumbled.

"Yes, it's true except Clark Kent is dead." Superman said.

"All this time I've actually been pining away for you and not once did you think you could trust me enough to actually tell me that you were actually Clark Kent."

"It's not about trust Lois everyone that knew Clark's secret would always be in danger, one person actually died because of it and he thought if you ever knew you would die." Martha explained.

"So last year when you asked me to dinner you wanted to love me but I was so blind I totally forgot about the outside world, and only today I found out that your human life died 9 months ago, I am so selfish and ambitious, all I wanted was to love Superman but never once did I think he was actually a person behind the 'Super'."

"I guess it was just what was meant to happen, I was meant to be alone and save the world." Superman said.

"That is correct my son." Jor-El interrupted.

There was a big white light and Clark was back in the fortress except there was no one with him.

"You see Kal-El if you never kissed Lois Lane, that was what would've happened, you still would've become Superman but without a human life to it. When you came here you asked yourself what would've happened if Lois never loved you, Lois Lane is your tie to humanity."

"Go now Kal-El go see your wife and if there is anything else you would like to know do not wait to come back and also Kal-El you have been here for 3 months as Brainiac has damaged my allowance to stop time outside of this fortress."

 **September 14** **th** **2017: Lois and Clark's Apartment**

Clark entered the door and the first thing he saw was Lois on the couch curled up in a ball, her eyes red and puffy.

"Lois."

"Agh, stupid dreams."

"Lois."

"Dreams seriously."

"Lois." And Clark kissed her.

Lois's eyes shot open when she figured out this wasn't a dream.

"Clark, Oh my god Clark your back."

"I'm so sorry I left." Clark said.

"I thought you died."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Clark smiled.

Clark explained what happened to Lois and they went to bed.

They both dreamed the same thing Clark lived through and that was what it was, Just a Dream

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hope you liked that story it's been going through my head for ages and is annoying the crap out of me. Thank you for the reviews on my other stories and Please review this one it took my 2 hours to write, yeah I know long time well it happens when you keep replacing stuff. Thank you :)**


End file.
